


A snake in a pine tree

by Astieria_Wandering



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astieria_Wandering/pseuds/Astieria_Wandering
Summary: It's Christmas time and Crowley didn't think this thing through.... what else is new?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	A snake in a pine tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy Christmas thing that I thought of two days ago.  
> Happy holidays!!

“Don’t say it”

Aziraphale smiled up at him “Say what dear?” 

“ Ngk , those three words that are all but written on your face!” the angel just kept smiling,  colourful lights reflecting in his blue eyes.

The sound of shivering pine needles filled the bookshop, followed by a series of hissed profanities that were dutifully ignored “Are you sure you don’t need a hand?” 

“Haha, very funny angel” a dark serpentine head poked out of gleaming pine needles, glaring at the angel... well glaring as best a snake could without eyelids.

Aziraphale chuckled “My aren’t you a sight dearest.” and he was, the demon was currently in his animal form, his coils wrapping around the large tree that sat in the backroom, Christmas lights reflecting off his dark scales creating a kaleidoscopic effect.

“Gnk, stop that.” whined said demon

The small room lit up with the angel’s grin this time “Whatever do you mean my  gorgeous darling?” Oh, if reptiles could blush, this one would be an unseemly shade of bright pink. “Dearest?” Aziraphale continued his grin turning bastardly “Sweetheart? My stars and moon?”

“Anggeell!!” the demon whined not being able to handle the love these words were dipped in. Light refracted as the defiantly-not-blushing-serpent stretched out to his angel, done with the game his love was playing and ready for some cuddling but as he did... the serpent was stopped short by something tightening around his slim body. Swearing Crowley twisted around to see what dared stop him, already glaring at whatever it was when Aziraphale began to laugh.

It wasn’t the angel’s usual light chuckle or a snort of mirth, this was a loud, full belly, have to sit down to catch your breath, kind of laugh. Crowley rarely heard his angel laugh like this, so free and unrestrained but he was to focused on the thing knotted around his tail to apricate it. Still laughing Aziraphale dropped into his chair, star bright eyes taking in the sight before him. 

They had a large pine tree set up in the middle of their backroom, it was the perfect tree for them (Crowley had made sure of it) there where bright emerald needles,  colourful lights glittering on the branches and a silly serpent tangled within it all.

The two had started hanging light on it by hand when the demon had come up with a brilliant idea; shift and just pull the lights behind him as he wound up to the top of the tree. So, before Aziraphale could convince him otherwise a black and red snake was already making his way up the tree. Already guessing what was about to happen, the angel had stepped out for a moment to prepare some cacao for them both and returned to find a very flustered serpent trying to figure out how to get back down without messing with the lights. 

Now, however, as the angel sat in his chair still laughing and being absolutely no help in Crowley’s opinion, the demon was trying to untangle from his tail from a knot of lights, it had  _ somehow _ had gotten stuck in. The struggle sending sparks of  colour dancing around the room and the snickering angel into another bout of laughter.

After another moment  of trying to catch his breath, Aziraphale stood, wiping tears from his eyes. “Dearest, how on earth did you manage this?” 

Crowley stopped struggling as a soft hand ran down his scales and began carefully untangling the lights and serpent. “ Itsss a gift.” the demon muttered and the angel bit back another laugh.

“There we go!” the lights finally released their prey, letting onyx scales slide free from their tangles. Exhausted from his struggle, a very (not that he would ever admit it) embarrassed demon slid up to coil around his angel’s shoulders with a sigh.

“ Thanksss angel.” 

Aziraphale hummed, sitting back down in his chair, careful of his passenger. “Any time dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! @astieria-wandering I'm going to start posting updates on my works there along with some of my art eventually.   
> ;-D


End file.
